The Big Day
by Su-Whisterfield
Summary: Kurt and Logan in suits? Why on earth...


Kurt _and _Logan in suits? Why on earth...

**I'd forgotten how good he looks in a suit**  
**Oh, trust me, Scott, the rest of us hadn't**

"Come here, Kurt, that tie is crooked."  
"Hm?" He looks up from the sheaf of paperwork, distractedly, nervously. He's been over it a thousand times, he must know it all off by heart by now? But he stands, obediently, for Jean while she corrects the offending tie. The suit is beautifully cut, deep grey, narrow trousers, fitting perfectly across the broad shoulders and narrow hips. When he was working in Britain, Brian took him to his Saville Row tailor and he still buys them there. The black brogues are custom too, of course.  
"Much better."  
"_Danke_, Jean." He peers over her shoulder. "Wherever has he got to? We're going to be late."  
"No you're not. There's plenty of time. I'm sure he'll be here soon." She soothing and calm for his frazzled nerves, smoothing down an unruly curl on his forehead. I can't remember the last time I saw Kurt so nervous, it's just not in his nature.

There's a clumping sound in the corridor and Logan, also booted and suited, slouches in. He's nowhere near as suave and dapper as Kurt, but he still looks smart, much more than you'd think. There aren't many people he'll wear a suit for, but this is a special occasion.  
"Quit yer witterin' Elf. I'm here."  
"I wasn't..."  
"Yeah yer were." He rest his hand in the middle of Kurt's back, guiding him forward. "Jeannie. Slim." We get a head nod and a tip of his hat.  
"Good luck!" Jean smiles.  
Kurt just gives a nervous swallow, clutching his neat paperwork. He's beyond words.  
Logan escorts his important charge through the portal.

They're back, twelve hours later. Kurt is still wired and babbling happily, despite looking exhausted, it's been a long, emotional day.  
"I just... just couldn't believe... of course I knew He was in _there_ but I didn't expect Him to be _there_" I'm not sure he's drawn a breath or paused to eat while at our dinner table. It should be infuriating, but, you know, it's Kurt; it's impossible not to get caught up in his enthusiasm. And he has worked so hard on this.  
"So it's all sorted?" Rachel asks, when he does actually pause for breath.  
"Oh, no, not yet, it's going to take months of negotiation." He cracks a mammoth yawn. "Oh, I'm sorry." You can almost see the energy fading out of him, he's not eaten much, he's pretty much running on empty. There's been weeks of planning before the big day.  
Logan drains his beer. "Enough for one day, Elf. Home. Bed."  
Kurt looks round, mouth open to argue but there's not much point when Logan has that look on his face. Rachel and Jean are both smiling at him. He's just so happy, it's contagious.  
"Go on." Jean hands him his jacket and kisses his cheek. "I'll see you in The Council tomorrow."  
He nods and stifles another yawn.  
Logan has his hand in the small of his back again. He's looking proud; I doubt he'll be back in our habitat tonight.

So we've got The Vatican on our side over the Krakoan drugs.  
This could be useful? If all the negotiations go to plan.  
Officially, Krakoa has no time for human religion, however, diplomatically, getting people like the Pope on board may be helpful. And there are ambassadors going out to other religious groups across the world, putting out feelers, putting down roots. This is just our biggest coup yet; sending Kurt specifically, as an ambassador and him being accepted as one.

Kurt's face when Charles told him that Gorgon would be accompanying him, as his security, was an absolute picture. Yes, the chances of him needing security in The Vatican were not high, but we are cautious, and rightly so; some idiots might have wanted to prove a point and Kurt is just too trusting and way too obvious a target.  
But Gorgon had a more pressing and dangerous assignment with Eric, so Logan pushed his way forward. Charles and I aren't fooled; he knows exactly how much this means to Kurt, he was determined it was all going to go to plan. Plus Logan is never quite convinced that anyone else can look after Kurt as well as he can.

No one was actually expecting him to be given a private audience with the Pope.  
Kurt's going to be walking air for weeks. After all the crap he's been through, he's earned it.  
He's still going as Logan guides him, gently, firmly towards the portal back to Krakoa.  
"...he said my soul was beautiful..." He sounds awed.  
"Humph. We could'a told ya that, don't need no old guy in a frock to..."  
"Logan! That's no way to talk about the Holy Fa..."

And off they go, like an old married couple, bickering into the void together. As it ever was.


End file.
